On my own
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Le voyage est fini, et Goku comprend enfin ses sentiments. Sanzô x Goku, romance et drame.


**Titre de la fanfic :** On my own**  
Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou Yuuki tohma  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura. La chanson c'est On my own de Glee à l'épisode 1 chanté par Rachel Berry (Lea Michele)  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance…Drame.**  
Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû**  
Notes :** Oui je sais, c'est une songfic, han c'est pas bien. Mais tant pis. Oh et je sais j'abrège un peu la fin de Saiyuki que je ne connais pas et que j'espère que Minekura-sama pourra écrire malgré que son pays soit en péril à cause de la bêtise humaine et de la nature.

Ils y étaient arrivés. Ils étaient parvenus à Tenjiku. Le voyage allait toucher à sa fin. Ils s'étaient débarrassés de tous ces adversaires tous plus intelligents, attachants, ou bien stupides et moches. Ils ne leur restaient presque rien à faire. La dernière étape était franchie, et tout allait se finir.

Au cours de ce long voyage qui avait duré plus d'un an, il s'était passé tellement de choses. Qui avaient rapprochés un peu plus les quatre. Même s'ils ne croyaient qu'en eux même, était-ce l'unique morale qu'ils possédaient ? Certainement pas.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Sanzo et Gokû, avaient certainement développé des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Qui étaient bien plus forts que ce qu'eux même pouvaient imaginer. Jamais ils ne se l'avoueraient, ou en tout cas, ça n'allait pas être le blond qui allait faire le premier pas pour ce genre de chose. Peut-être qu'à la toute fin, le brun allait finir par comprendre que non, son cœur n'était pas comme son estomac, et que non encore une fois, homo n'est pas une marque de saucisse. Si ça allait être le cas, c'était pour bientôt. Après tout, il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire. Ou tout du moins, un peu moins qu'au début.

Puis, les combats continuèrent, ils finirent par parvenir à se débarrasser de tout le monde, les méchants gentils étaient devenus justes gentils, le monde était heureux, Kanzéon se frottait les mains, les dieux étaient rassurés et pouvaient continuer de soupirer sur la débilité des humains, les yokais allaient redevenir gentils, tout le monde serait heureux le monde était en paix. Et pour ça, les quatre furent remerciés. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une auberge en attendant le reste des récompenses. Forcément le blond et le brun finirent dans la même chambre, comme par hasard. Parce qu'ils n'y avaient soi-disant plus assez de place alors il fallait faire comme ça. Sanzô avait un peu grogné, mais finalement, il semblait s'en foutre totalement, après tout il rentrerait bientôt à Chang'an et il serait enfin tranquille.

_On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone, I walk with him till morning_

- Sanzô…

Ce fut Gokû qui venait de parler afin de couper un silence qui le dérangeait un peu. Le blond se retourna vers lui avec un air indifférent, et le brun le fixa, seulement quelque chose était étrange, on dirait qu'il était tout gêné. Peut-être avait-il compris enfin ce que ce picotement dans son cœur voulait dire. Il trouvait ça bizarre d'ailleurs, cette espèce de tambourinement un peu trop fort qui faisait son apparition tout le temps en présence du blond.

- Quoi ?

Gokû s'approcha, et baissa la tête. Le singe hésitait. S'il lui disait il allait se prendre un coup de baffeur, c'est sûr, ou alors le blond allait l'ignorer ou bien…Bref il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il pensait. C'était impossible ! C'était même flippant en fait. Mais il devait. Oui c'est ça, il pouvait le faire.

- Je…Ben…J'…  
- T'as encore faim ? Finir ce foutu voyage indemne ne t'as pas retiré ton envie de bouffer on dirait.  
- Non c'est euh…Enfin….  
- Tu penses qu'à ça.  
- C'est même pas vrai, je ne pense pas qu'à toi !  
- Hein ?

Oups. C'était un gros lapsus qu'il venait de dire. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape…

- Et j'ai pas faim là !

Son ventre vint nier cette affirmation, faisant soupirer Sanzô.

- Ah, en fait si.  
- Con de singe.  
- Maiiiis ! Et puis d'abord, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…Ben…

Il pouvait le faire, son cœur lui pressait de le faire. Il devait le dire. Allez.

- Je…T'ai…me…

_Without him_  
_I feel his arms around me_  
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_  
_And he has found me_

Ses mots étaient tout décortiqués. Il flippait. Gokû avait très peur de la réaction de Sanzô. Et s'il le butait ? Comment allait-il réagir face à ça ?

Le blond s'avança lentement, avec un air indéchiffrable. Le singe préparait sa tête mentalement, prévoyant d'avance le coup de baffeur. Mais Sanzô se contenta de se pencher vers le visage de Gokû, et de l'embrasser.

Le cœur du ouistiti éclata en feu d'artifices tellement il était heureux. Il brillait comme si on l'avait verni pendant trois cent milliards d'années. Il étincelait comme un arbre de miroir au soleil. C'était si agréable. Cela dura certes peu longtemps, mais c'était merveilleux. Et puis, le blond s'enleva.

Ce moment était si bien. Limite il n'y avait pas des paillettes tout autour de Gokû comme dans les shojos. C'était vraiment le paradis. Et puis ça allait sûrement durer longtemps maintenant ? Oui. Tellement longtemps. Eternellement s'il le fallait !

Le singe fixa Sanzô, mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Pourquoi était-il couvert de rouge sur son habit ? Pourquoi faisait-il cette tête ? De celui qui vient de découvrir que c'était la fin pour lui ? Pourquoi ce sang coule-t-il des mains du singe ?

- Sanzô ?

Que fais ce couteau par terre ? Pourquoi est ce que le blond tombe ? Pourquoi est ce que le décor change ? Gokû est éberlué par ce qu'il ce passe en face de lui, il ne comprend pas bien. Pourtant cette scène semble si familière. Comme s'il l'avait déjà vu. Comme s'il savait qu'est ce que c'était. Quel était la cause de tout ce sang. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Non ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il se pencha vers Sanzô, c'était un cauchemar. Oui voilà, juste un horrible rêve.  
…

- Cauchemar….

_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

Une chambre. Enfin, en était-ce vraiment une ? Des barreaux. Une prison. Blanche. Des murs blancs cassés, un lit blanc gris, un sol blanc étincelant. Il n'y avait que les barreaux qui étaient noirs. Et aussi ce livre qui trainait près du lit, où était couché un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés. Ses vêtements étaient blancs comme tout le reste autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux après ce dernier mot. Et fixa ce plafond qui le narguait. Pourquoi il avait peur de la neige dans ses rêves. Parce que tout autour de lui c'était blanc. Non, ça ne devait pas être la réalité. Il devait rêver. Sanzô n'était pas mort. Sanzô était encore là. Sanzô… Mais Sanzô n'existait pas. Seulement dans ce livre que ce brun avait près de lui.

Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Depuis le début. Ce voyage à l'ouest, cette rencontre avec Sanzo dans la cellule. Tout ça n'était qu'un songe. Qui avait duré sûrement longtemps. Tous ces gens que Gokû avait rencontrés n'étaient que des illusions. D'ailleurs, même lui n'était qu'un mensonge de l'inconscient. Il ne s'appelait pas Gokû. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il n'avait pas envie de s'en rappeler. Il voulait s'appeler Son Gokû, il voulait revoir Sanzô. Il voulait revoir Gojyô. Et Hakkai aussi. Il voulait se rendormir, se réveiller et se rendre compte que cette prison blanche n'était qu'un rêve.

Son inconscient était le plus puissant tout de même. Cette cellule et la neige, c'était en référence à sa prison faite de blanc. Qui le rends plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà. Tout ça à cause d'un seul livre qu'il a eut le droit de lire. Ce livre qui était à cette personne. La légende du voyage en Occident. Quelle ironie. Il l'avait réinventé. Avec des gens qui n'existaient pas. Mais qui existaient quand même. Son inconscient avait joué avec lui. Avec ce Gokû qu'il n'était pas. Et son cœur eut mal. Ce feu d'artifice qui s'était déclenché en lui aussi, n'était qu'une hallucination. Quelque chose qui n'existerait jamais. Cette légende s'était amusée à jouer avec son esprit. A lui faire vivre une fausse vie. D'un peu plus de quatre ans. Il avait mal, et les larmes coulèrent.

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone, the river's just a river_  
_Without him the world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

Il regarda ce mur qui n'était que blanc. Qui ne montrait rien si ce n'est le vide. Il savait pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve. Il savait pourquoi sa fin était si horrible. Il savait. Parce qu'il était fou. Parce que les psychiatres l'ont annoncé. Il était dingue, avait une quelconque maladie mentale, peut-être une schizophrénie, une psychopathie. N'importe quoi. Ce n'était que des bêtises. Il avait juste souffert de cette maladie qui rendait fou n'importe qui. L'amour. Il avait éprouvé ce sentiment pour cette personne qui s'était assimilé à Sanzô dans son rêve. Son nom ? Il voulait l'oublier. Son cerveau ne parvenait de toute manière pas en cet instant à s'en souvenir. Il l'avait aimé dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Bon au début, son sale caractère avait été un peu dur à apprivoiser, mais au fur et à mesure, malgré cette colère qui semblait émaner de ce blond, il avait fini par l'aimer encore plus et ce qu'il croyait être le bonze pourri, avait finalement sûrement réussi à éprouver lui aussi des sentiments pour ce petit brun.

Gojyô était dans ses souvenirs, un meilleur ami, mais il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr, et Hakkai devait être un ami de celui qu'il avait assimilé au kappa. Les quatre s'amusaient bien. Selon sa mémoire. Mais il n'en était plus sûr du tout.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi ces murs restaient-ils blancs ? Est-ce que, comme dans son rêve, Sanzô allait venir et le sortir d'ici ? Mais il n'était pas Gokû. Il n'était pas le singe de la légende. Bouddha ou n'importe qui ne l'avait pas enfermé dans une cellule. C'était la justice qui l'avait mis là en disant qu'il était fou.

Et jamais au grand jamais, quelqu'un entendrait sa voix et viendrait le délivrer. Surtout pas le blond qu'il avait aimé. Plus maintenant. Il ne serait plus jamais là. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui. Parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait rendu fou. Parce que lorsque Gokû ou quelque soit son vrai nom, c'était déclaré, le blond lui avait dit :

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, je suis pas gay et je le serais jamais.

Peut-être qu'il avait été comme ce Gokû dans son rêve qui une fois qu'il perdait son contrôleur de force, pétait un plomb. Peut-être que ce contrôleur dans son inconscient s'était assimilé à la capacité des humains de s'énerver tant, qu'ils pouvaient être enragés et très dangereux. Lui qui était si jovial d'habitude, avait senti en lui une sensation de haine et de dégout. De rage et de colère qui le torturait. Ce Sanzô qui n'était pas Sanzô était…Enrageant. Il lui avait fait vivre un faux espoir. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme tel. Il ne pouvait partir comme ça en disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il allait suivre son conseil. Son cœur ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Son cœur qui s'était fait électrifié par un coup de tonnerre jaune et trop brillant. Cette lumière qui l'apaisait, l'avait aveuglé et celui qui n'avait pas de nom puisqu'il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, avait pris la première chose qui était à portée de mains, et avait frappé le plus fort possible la tête de cet être qu'il comparait si souvent au soleil.

Celui-ci tomba. Sa tête se mit à saigner. Le son de cette chute résonna dans le cœur du brun qui à présent était dans une cellule.

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life I've only been pretending_  
_Without me his world will go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known!_

Décédé. Il l'avait tué. Ce Gokû qui n'était pas le singe, avait tué ce soleil qu'il avait comparé à Sanzô dans son rêve, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé. Voilà pourquoi il était dans cette cellule trop blanche.

La seule chose qu'il avait eut le droit d'emporter, c'était le livre que celui qu'il espérait qu'il devienne son amant, lisait au moment où il lui avait fait sa déclaration. La légende du roi des singes. La légende du voyage en occident. Qu'il avait assimilé avec tant de personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Dans un rêve qui n'était qu'une utopie. Un songe perdu et sadique de son inconscient diabolique. La fin avait été celle qu'il s'était imaginé, la fin avait été celle qu'il aurait voulu voir. La fin s'était terminée.  
Et il eut beau ouvrir et fermer les yeux, chercher la vérité, celui qui n'aurait jamais plus de nom le savait. Sanzô n'existerais plus. Dans sa vie ou dans ses rêves.  
Tenjiku ou même Chang'an n'était que des noms de lieux dans des pages d'un bouquin. Gyumaoh n'était qu'un personnage si peu important dans cette légende qu'il haïssait à présent.

Il savait pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve. Il en connaissait que trop bien la cause. Il avait voulu oublier. Cette réalité blanche couverte de sang. Le sang sur ses mains peut être lavé ? Tu parles oui. Même si c'est le cas, la personne qu'il aimait à sens unique ne reviendra jamais. Plus jamais. Et lui, il resterait ici jusqu'à ce que son temps expire. Il n'avait oublié cette éternité éblouissante et dégoutante, juste pendant un songe perdu. Qui dans son cerveau avait duré quatre ans ou plus, mais qui dans la vraie vie n'avait duré qu'un jour ou deux, à cause d'une tentative de suicide lorsqu'il avait fini ce bouquin pourri qu'il jeta contre le mur en y repensant.  
Il n'était pas Gokû. Il ne serait jamais Gokû. Personne ne viendrait jamais le libérer. Personne ne viendrait jamais lui dire : « Ta voix me vrille les tympans ».  
Il était un homme inconnu qui avait tué la personne qui lui était la plus chère à ses yeux par amour et par folie.

Et dans cette prison où il devait rester pour toujours, pour toute la fin de sa vie, celui qui n'avait plus de nom, et qui ne s'appellerait jamais Son Gokû, poussa un hurlement de terreur que n'importe qui pu entendre, et voulu mourir, ou oublier, pour revivre cette utopie, ce rêve, ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore.

_I love him_  
_But only on my own._

Fin

Note : Ceci est donc un UA…. Oui bon d'accord….Désolé…. Désolééé…. Oui je sais. Je sais. Gokû est mon souffre douleur. Ça doit être parce que je l'aime.


End file.
